


A lifetime of wanting and waiting and deadly persuading

by tenderfirstlove



Series: FE3H Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis Crusade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: *fill for A/B/O excessive slick*Byleth never expected to be a male omega, and he certainly didn't expect early slick production to become a factor.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: FE3H Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	A lifetime of wanting and waiting and deadly persuading

**Author's Note:**

> full prompt is in end notes ! 
> 
> ngl this was a bit of a challenge to fill even tho i really liked the idea LOL

The first thing he noticed when he woke up that cold Ethereal moon morning was the uncomfortable slick sticking to his thighs and drenching his undergarments. He pulled the covers off himself to find a familiar scene that played out each month, and with a sigh he fumbled out of bed, legs stilling as a trail of slick made its way down his inner thighs.

It was going to be a very long day.

✸

The next incident happened after his regular lecture.

Byleth could feel the eyes on him as he stood up, glancing behind him to find a wet spot on the chair.

He lifted his cloak to find a dark wet patch from where he sat on it earlier. With pursed lips he unbound his cloak and cleared his throat.

"You are all dismissed."

The lions shuffled out in a crowd as he was busy wiping away his slick from his chair with a mumble to himself,"Every damn month.." Byleth frowned as he got up, cloak bundled in his arms before he realised his pants were most likely wet too.

"Professor?"

He looked to the blond prince,"Yes? Is everything alright?" Though he tried to act as he usually did there was no denying the fact he was holding onto his slick-drenched cloak, the smell of it permeating every inch of the classroom.

"...Would you like some help with that?"

Byleth tilted his head as Dimitri removed his bold blue cloak and wrapped it around Byleth's midriff, hanging just low enough to cover his backside before the prince leaned away with a fluster, the scent of slick sticking to his nose strongly as he tried not to heave it in so obviously.

"Oh. Thank you. I'll make sure to return this to you as soon as I can."

He only shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it."

After Byleth's heat that month, Dimitri could be found on laundry duty more than usual.

✸

Dimitri looked down at his lap, the cloak he'd given to Byleth sat folded neatly as he gazed at the fabric with a forlorn and heated expression. He'd already locked his door, prepared the bed as he shuffled against a pillow to relax, he pulled the cloak close to his face and smelt it.

If he closed his eyes it was almost as though Byleth was next to him, the smell of old scripture and dried ink with a hint of wildflower soaked into the fabric with an underlay of sickly sweetness that was evidence enough of Byleth's now-passed heat. With a sigh his hand reached down to unbuckle himself, slipping into his undergarments to pull himself out, already achingly hard. He squeezed the base of his cock before he started to slowly stroke himself, nose filled with his professor's scent.

He let out a frustrated growl from the back of his throat as his cock throbbed with the need to knot something building uncomfortably fast. He let out a whimper as he reached under his mattress, pulling out a wooden knot-holder and slid it over his cock to squeeze around his knot with a low groan that was muffled by the cloak in his mouth. There was another rough groan before Dimitri's hand filled with his spend, coating his trousers and uniform as his body went slack and his knot expanded to fit inside the sheathing toy tightly.

As he enjoyed his post-orgasm haze, there was a rough nagging in his mind he couldn't ignore— The upcoming battle. 

✸

_"Byleth... How long do you intend to sleep? Your body is awake, and your eyes must open now. You must find the strength to stand upon those weakened legs of yours._

_Like a patter of rain, the ground is stained with blood. Spears and arrows pierce the earth as it weeps.... And even now... It weeps._

_They kill, to survive but get lost in the abyss of their own collective cruelty. They weep as well. And the only one who truly knows the nature of such things is I, or rather... You."_

"I'm so tired... I can't..."

_"Get up on your feet right now. I shall coddle you no longer! You are as a child, always needing me to hold your hand and guide you. I will do such things no longer..! If you do not wake then what was all of this effort for? All this wasted love will not sprout, 'tis too blood-tainted..."_

_._

_._

_._

_!_

The omega lifted his heavy eyelids, view coming into focus after he blinked a few times. He sat up and looked around, body feeling sluggish as he stood with a hand to his head. "Hey! Are you awake?" There was a man who crowded around him, smelling of corn and elderberry with a tint of rugged firewood underneath, his face was scrunched up with concern as he looked Byleth over and helped steady him.

"Where... Where am I?" 

"We're in the village at the base of the monastery. How did you find this place? I didn't expect someone to be floated down here on the river, that's for sure... Garreg Mach is only upstream, but it's been long abandoned."

Byleth looked confused, surely he was only out for a little bit? Why was he so far from the Academy? What happened whilst he was gone, asleep?

"What do you mean? Abandoned?"

"Huh? The Church of Seiros is no longer there. There have been some people who still live in the ruins, I know thieves are prevalent during these five years. They look for treasures, but I'm sure the place has been looted and desecrated enough."

His head hung in defeat, pale hair falling over his shoulders,"What year is it... Tell me. What year is it?" The man's brows shifted to a look of strangeness, as his eyes scanned the omega over softly.

"Are you sure you're alright? It's the Ethereal Moon of 1185, it's been nearly five years since the Monastery fell... Tomorrow was supposed to be the Millennium Festival, but who has time to think of such things?"

"The festival...?"

The young man nodded, crossing his arms as he sighed,"Well, yeah. With a war raging on and the archbishop missing there is no cause for celebration like that." Byleth turned to look at the stream before following its movement opposite of its body,"H-Hey, what are you thinking of? You can't go anywhere in a condition like that— You didn't even know what year it was." The man grabbed onto his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"The monastery."

The man stood in silence, hand wavering over Byleth's back in a ghostly touch before he withdrew it,"I just told you, there are thieves running amok there, not to speak of other dangers.. Even the Imperial soldiers got slaughtered when they approached to search."

"It's my home. The only home I have left to go to."

"... Just remember I tried to stop you. It's not on my conscience if you end up dead."

✸

After a while of trekking he found himself in front of a great ruin of the Church, and wasted no time to climb a familiar set of stairs, littered with the bodies of soldiers and gatekeepers before he came to a stop at the very top. His eyes narrowed as he took in the hunched form of a man, the low growling he faintly heard as he came up the stairs getting louder as he approached, the thin lance held tightly in his tight fist that seemed to tighten more when he stopped in front of him.

"I should've known...that one day... you would be haunting me as well."

As the man looked up, the omega put a hesitant hand to the top of his messy hair before he stroked down to the alpha's cheeks tenderly. He wanted nothing more than to comfort the student in front of him, guilt of years passed he couldn't make up for was eating away at him like an ebbing wound. There was no one else to blame for the reality of the situation but himself— He was the only one at fault for leaving him, the only one at fault for the blond's state of such disrepair. The blond towered over him wearily, using his lance to keep upright, his ever so slightly crooked nose sniffing at the air as he slouched to inspect the air around Byleth, the low growl returning to his clenching throat.

"You... are in heat?",The alpha leaned down to nose at Byleth's covered neck with a growl. The collar keeping his scent glands hidden. With a single inhale, he straightened up, his pupils as wide as the moons the mercenary slumbered through with ease.

"What is it?", Byleth seemed unconcerned of his coming heat, sensing nothing out of the ordinary as he sniffed at his own clothing,"Am I really..? I can't tell. I've been asleep for so long... Maybe I went through my heats whilst I was in stasis." Dimitri's face tightened, shifting to something determined as he picked up Byleth and tossed him easily over his shoulder, a hand on his backside to keep him steady,"What?" Byleth gripped at Dimitri's cloak in shock as the blond began walking toward the stairs.

Dimitri said nothing as he carried the omega back to the dorms and up to his room, settling him on the bed before laying his lance down and taking his cloak off. He wrapped the pelted cloth around Byleth's shoulders tightly, the fur tickling his cheeks and warming his face.

"I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To prepare. For your heat."

With that the lonesome prince went, door closing surreal-ly soft behind him as Byleth was left to his own devices.

✸

Upon his return he found Byleth on his bed, cloak tossed and crumpled aside. As it was half-way already down on the floor, the omega crooned as his skin became unbearably hot.

"Hot... Too.. hot..! It's.. burning, get it off!"

Dimitri put his kill down, hands grabbing at his armour in a panic. The metal attachments clanging loudly as they fell to the hardwood floor loudly, there was a small rest in his panic as his hand trailed to Byleth's bad knee and its metal protector fell to the floor. He made quick work of the linens, the room filled with the harsh sound of threads being torn and tossed aside.

Byleth laid on the bed, his sweltering and boiled skin now exposed to the coolness of the room that though helped him calm down, did not help with how hazed his thoughts had become. Dimitri piled the bed in what he found close-by, forming a basic nest for the omega. The prince became irresistible, his actions toward Byleth and the domesticity of his actions only served to make the man's lower region ache and burn, his heat overriding his senses.

He touched a cool hand to Byleth's neck, feeling how the scent glands were unnaturally rigid. With a single conflicted gaze to the omega he shed his armour like a snake, stripping naked before crawling over Byleth and giving him a deep kiss. His fingers rubbed gently at the glands, easing the omega's whines of pain as his heated scent filled the room.

"Byleth.. Is this better?" Dimitri murmured against his lips, taking Byleth into a gentle hold as he rolled to the side and adjusted Byleth to lay against his chest as they continued to kiss languidly.

It wasn't long until he felt a rut against his thigh, the thick smell of slick making its way into the air. He slipped a hand down Byleth's body to touch between his cheeks, fingers rubbing up against his slick drenched hole softly.

"Mngh... Dimitri..!" Byleth let out a whine before Dimitri pushed a finger in cautiously, his other hand now coming between their pressed together chests to pinch at a soft nipple.

"Please..", the omega licked a stripe up his neck as the blond continued, another finger slipping into his hole, scissoring him in preparation. 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Dimitri crooned as he grasped his cock, lathering it in his slick-covered hand, poked the head of his cock against the other's entrance before pushing in with a grunt, despite the stretching the omega was still squeezing down on Dimitri without any plan to ease and relax.

"B-Byleth. Relax, you're too tight." The other didn't listen, lips curling into a pout as the prince pulled out with a huff,"What's wrong?" He pulled Byleth close, their necks rubbing against each other to soothe the pain of heat, their scents mixing in the room.

The omega sat up, straddling Dimitri's hips as he let out a disgruntled sound,"It smells wrong. I don't like it." He leaned forward, grabbing angrily at the pelt that littered the disorganised nest to rub against his irritated scent gland, before repositioning them as he put them back and then settled back against Dimitri with satisfaction,"Better."

The blond sighed as he rubbed Byleth's back, letting himself be covered in the fresh scent from the omega as he grinded up against him and enjoyed the warmth between them. Byleth let out a small groan as Dimitri pushed into him slowly, hands spreading his cheeks as he penetrated him carefully, noticing how much more open and soft he felt than his initial try.

"Dima..." There was a wonderfully warm sensation in the prince's chest at the sound of hearing Byleth's quiet purr against him, body slack to appease any manhandling the alpha might attempt.

"Byleth.."

Dimitri pulled the omega flush against himself before he rocked his hips up, satisfied at the sight of Byleth heaving himself up and down as he rocked his hips to feel Dimitri penetrate him deeper. His soft and stretched rim now catching occasionally on the prince's knot with reluctance as he slowed down in response to the feeling of being full. This only frustrated the blond who grabbed him by the waist and flipped their positions as he now arched over Byleth with a stiff expression.

"...what am I going to do with you?"

The mercenary looked up to him, a whine dying in his throat as Dimitri slammed his cock in. His thrusts were hard and rough, loud squelches filled the room as he pushed into the slick-filled passage further with each grind. He reached his hands up to Dimitri's neck to tug him closer by his ragged hair, a deep growl that has risen out of the beastly prince seeped into his skin as he went slack— mewling his pleas for more as their flushed hips ground together with desperation.

"Dim- Dimitri! Oh! Godess- please! _please_ !" 

"What do you want? Tell me, professor, moan it. Beg for it. I know what you want. What you _need_ ", he thrust into Byleth's slick hole, loose from his massive knot fucking into it. Viciously, he ground against Byleth's warmth and giving him dizzying pleasure just by the pressure of the thickness inside him, even without hitting his prostate tenderly. He was too busy to find that special spot within the omega as he rutted into him, rocking his body and marking up his neck with shallow bites that didn't sate his claim to mark, to breed and own just quite— He'd never forcefully mark Byleth. It would mean he was even lower than his rock bottom, unworthy of his love. If he wanted anything in this world, anything at all, it was to be worthy in the eyes of his beloved.

Wait.

Beloved?

"Ah fuck! God, just. Fff- Pound into me! Just give me your god damn knot and mark me up. Give me your fucking cock and make me yours, alpha. _My_ alpha." 

The omega snarled as he roughly pulled Dimitri to him, thrusting back onto his cock, a hand reaching down to grasp at his own measly length, letting out a high-pitched moan when he felt the blond let out a low and deep cautionary growl whilst he bit down on Byleth's lip harshly to draw blood and lick it away thirstily.

"What do you think I'm- Ungh! Doing right now? Is this sport to you? Something you do on a heated summer's day in the shade? You'd like that. Me, fucking you spineless as you try to get a score."

Byleth's eyes rolled upwards when he felt a rough pinch to his side, nails scratching his touch-starved skin from the deep sleep, digging in just enough to leave a crescent moon before he felt a wetness on his cheek. His body shuddered as he unknowingly tightened around Dimitri's cock, balls tightening as he gave a pitiful sob that was muffled by dry lips. His cock trembled in his own grip as he took in the lewd noises of their raw fucking— he licked the prince's snide tongue before his knees squeezed around Dimitri and he felt his own dick finally jerk as he came between them.

Despite his closed eyes and the pleasure washing all over his body, limbs shaking with relief from the orgasm, he could still feel the alpha fuck into him once, twice more before his already inflated knot caught against his sensitive rim,"Mmnnghh..?" At this point he was completely out of it, his omegan side satisfied as he purred loudly at the mixed smell of their scents in the air, and the gentle grinding that the blond eagerly continued as he pumped his body full of cum with a low croon.

Dimitri leaned down, his head burrowed in Byleth's bitten neck as he licked the wounds he'd made earlier, gruffly crooning and purring against the tender flesh in order to comfort the omega below himself. He hugged the quiet man close, shifting to lay on his side, throwing one of Byleth's leg over his hip so they could nestle together comfortable as he traced patterns in the mercenary's skin slyly. Dimitri felt the graze of teeth against his neck as the omega bit down, piercing his skin lightly before tracing over it with his tongue and purring even louder against him.

There was a subdued contentment that brewed below his skin as he continued to hold the omega, the thought of being chosen by him made his heart ache with joy, and he didn't hesitate to nuzzle against Byleth in please for him to show more of his neck. With a tilt of his head, he licked against the unmarked spot, teeth ghosting over it lightly before he bit down harshly with a purr at the taste of blood.

Byleth gripped at his back, scratching with pleasure as his bond-site was finally marked, his own teeth now once again biting down onto Dimitri's neck and piercing deeper to complete their ritual. After cleaning each other's necks, they faced one another with content gazes, Dimitri's hands never leaving Byleth's skin and lovingly tracing over his teeth marks and bites until his knot calmed and deflated.

He pulled out carefully and dragged a pelt over to cover Byleth's shoulders as the omega sat up, before shoving a pair of his fingers into Byleth's loose hole to keep his cum inside, to which he only gave a happy sigh.

Needless to say, the alpha was looking forward to pampering his lover for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> full prompt: I'd love to see a male omega start producing slick a day or two before their heat actually starts. As they try to go about daily life like normal, this leads to embarrassing situations, like soaking through his pants, leaving a wet spot on the chair after sitting in it, etc. Up to the filler whether his classmates/allies stay quiet about the situation, or if somebody says something to him. I'd prefer no Felix, Hubert, or Ferdinand. Nothing against the characters, there's just a lot of A/B/O written of them already.


End file.
